


Painted Affection

by kagaoli



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Rare Pairings, Romance, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf & Lamb Dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagaoli/pseuds/kagaoli
Summary: Hajime finds a new, oddly-relaxing hobby and decides to share the experience with his boyfriend, Koga.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Shino Hajime
Kudos: 5





	Painted Affection

An almost-inaudible hum filled the room as Hajime sat on the floor beside his bed, carefully painting thin coats of light blue and light pink onto his fingernails. Earlier that day, Hinata had entertained the idea of Hajime having what the ginger called ‘lovely pastel nails’, but he quickly shut down the suggestion—after all, he hadn’t the slightest idea on how to apply nail polish. Hinata persisted, however, and even went as far as to drag him away from his club after school to give him mini-lessons; he had to admit, it was quite the relaxing activity, and didn’t disappoint in presentation either. Hajime would likely have to work on his coating and layering skills, though; the most he could do after a few hours was a simple one-color coating with a glaze for preservation and less chipping.

He sat up, previously curving his spine while making sure not to make a mess on his skin with the nail polish, as he finished the last clear coating on his pinkie and twisted the brush-cap back onto the glass bottle. _Not a bad job, really_ , Hajime thought semi-enthusiastically.

It was very kind of Anzu to have lent him some of her own nail polish after the show he put on, sputtering and tripping over his words while looking redder than a tomato. He probably could’ve asked Hinata to lend him some, but that was a chain reaction Hajime just wasn’t willing to set off.

And so, Hajime sat there on the floor, a small reading lamp stretched from its usual place on his desk in front of him and a select few colors of nail polish sprawled near his left thigh. Thankfully he had ten fingers, or else it would be a horrible waste of the paint—the quality of application between his left and right hand was noticeably different, perhaps from his own handedness or perhaps just his level of skill. Each nail was a different color, ranging from neon green on his right thumb to a dark maroon on his left pinkie.

Satisfied with his new understanding of the art of nail painting, he let the paint dry on his left hand (he had started with the opposite hand first only to get it out of the way) while excitedly texting Koga.

“Are you free to come over sometime soon? (o^^o)”

A response came after only a few minutes, and by then Hajime was thankful that the paint had dried enough for him to use both thumbs to type: “Why? There a big event or something?”

“Can’t I just want to spend time with my boyfriend…? (´･ω･`)”

There was a moment of typing, pausing, and again more typing.

“Fine. Heading over there now.”

Hajime giggled to himself; for such a loner, Koga sure was eager to see him. He might not put it into words well, but Hajime could just tell—that was probably one of the reasons they were able to grow close in the first place.

It certainly was a shock when Koga had confessed to him, though—blunt and to the point, just his style. Hajime could still see him standing in front of him that day: cheeks red but not _too_ red, hand promptly stuck to the back of his neck, and he shifted his weight between the heels of his feet constantly (that kind of cocky air had stuck to him, though, and it almost made Hajime think he was going to be yelled at again).

Originally, he would never dare calling Koga Oogami, the proud and aggressive wolf of Yumenosaki Private Academy, cute in any way, shape, or form, but now it seemed there was no better word that fit him. Sure, Hajime had never been a special case of Koga’s—he was also a victim of the yelling and complaining that his upperclassman always had brewing within himself—but those moments were in the interest of his own safety or the like; Koga had never yelled at him out of hatred or annoyance.

Hajime stood up, still careful of his newly-dried nails, and headed out to let his family know that his boyfriend would be coming over; it took them a while to warm up to Koga initially due to his intimidating face and all, but they warmed up to him slowly over the past few weeks. 

The doorbell rang in the midst of their conversation, Hajime springing to his feet to open the door for their visitor. Koga stood, waiting, with his hands tucked into the pockets of his hoodie; his lips upturned to the subtlest of smiles upon seeing the smaller boy in front of him.

“Took you long enough,” he teased, taking a step inside. “I was freezing out there.”

“I-it was only five seconds!” Hajime countered with a huff, followed by a small laugh which he covered with his balled-up fist.

Then, Koga waved and greeted the rest of the Shino family before they headed off to Hajime’s room; the stench of nail polish was still strong, and he winced slightly upon smelling it.

“See?” Hajime exclaimed excitedly, having Koga sit down next to him on the carpet. “My nails are all different colors, so...I was hoping you’d let me do yours too….” He looked up at his boyfriend, producing the best begging-puppy eyes that he could—surely Koga wouldn’t say no to that!

“Er...no.”

 _Eh?_ Hajime blinked once, then again. _Eh?!_

“W-why not?!” He burst out, leaning over to grab Koga’s sleeve. “It doesn’t have to be bright colors, you know! I can do dark colors or black if you’d like—!”

Koga leaned back slightly to cover for Hajime’s weight pressing against him. “H-hold on, stop shouting!” Yet, he _did_ shout back.

Hajime quieted down almost immediately, but his expression was clearly showing his dissatisfaction—he had called Koga all the way out here only to be rejected! How stupid!

“Is it, er, really that important…?” Koga asked hesitantly, resting his hand on the smaller’s shoulder for comfort. “I usually only paint them for shows, you know.”

“I know, but...I thought it could be fun.”

“...Alright. I might be an asshole, but I’m not a prick. You said you have dark colors, right? I’m fine with anything red, blue, or black.”

Hajime perked up and stared at him for a moment, as if he were in the presence of some sort of god. Soon enough, tears started pooling in his eyes. “K-Koga…! I love you!” He tackled (though, not quite) his boyfriend into a hug, exaggerating the situation quite a lot with his actions.

The act surprised Koga, but he sighed and hugged him back. “Sheesh, Hajime, you’re such a crybaby….” He pulled the boy off him for a moment and carefully wiped away the tears from his eyes. “If it makes you happy, of course I’d do it. What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?”

“Uuu, sorry….” Hajime sniffled and wiped at his eyes and nose with the end of his sleeve; it took a moment to compose himself again, but once he had everything together again he was nonetheless eager to paint Koga’s nails a nice pattern of maroon and black—maybe if he was feeling up for it, he would even do some sort of design for the blue on his thumbs!

He had told Koga to stay as still as possible while he worked, holding his boyfriend’s palm in his own while dragging the brush gently over his fingernails; Koga himself hadn’t been too stoked, but he noticed quickly that Hajime wasn’t too bad at it. He put it in the back of his mind to let him paint them again if he asked.

“And...done!”

Hajime twisted the cap shut on the last bottle of polish, setting it aside as he did some final cleanup on the last nail. Needless to say, it was easy to tell how proud he was by his face. “Now all you have to do it let them dry. Your left hand should be somewhat dry already since I did it first, but it’s better safe than sorry!”

Koga glanced from his hands to Hajime’s face and back again. “You really enjoy this, huh?”

“Eh—? Oh, um, yes…! I didn’t think I would, either, but it’s very calming….”

The response tugged out a chuckle from Koga’s throat and he leaned forward to give the boy a soft peck on the lips. There wasn’t any reason for it, really, other than the fact that he felt like doing so. Still, the way Hajime’s face grew red so quickly was nothing short from adorable.

“Alright then. I guess it couldn’t hurt to do something like this again. Only since it’s you, Hajime.”

Hajime stared at him again, still in shock from the kiss, and it took him a moment to push out a response; his face lit up with ecstasy rather quickly, though, and he sat up straight and gave Koga a simple “Y-yes!”

_Next time I’ll definitely match nails with Koga—!_


End file.
